The present invention concerns a device and a method for configuring a screw system that comprises at least one screwdriver composed of a plurality of components, and a control unit with which the functional parameters—preferably rotational speed, torque, angle of rotation, direction of rotation—of the screwdriver can be controlled.
Electrically-controlled screw systems are used in assembly-intensive production areas. Screw systems of this type are typically composed of one or more electrically-controlled screwdrivers. Each of said screwdrivers is composed of a multitude of components, usually a power supply unit, a drive motor, a screw spindle, a gearbox, one or more measured-value transmitters, a driven unit, one or more interface modules, etc. A control unit is also provided that controls and monitors the screwing process. The components listed hereinabove that are combined to form one unit are also referred to as a screw passage, whereby a plurality of screw passages of this type can also form a complex screw system. A screwdriver and a screwing method for automatically fastening screws and/or nuts is described in EP 0 285 815 A1, for example.
A screw system of the type mentioned hereinabove should be capable of handling different screwing processes. To accomplish this, the screw system and/or the individual screwdrivers belonging thereto must be configured such that they are adapted for the screwing process to be carried out. “Configuration” means that the individual components belonging to a screwdriver are selected according to their type and specific characteristics such that they are adapted for the screwing process to be carried out. The invention is therefore based on the object of providing a device and/or a method of the type mentioned initially, with which a screwing system can be configured with the least possible effort for the screwing process to be carried out.